fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Crow
Jack Crow (Jixyakku No Karasu, ジャックのカラス) is a tall, muscular, evil looking human male that seems to be in his 20-30 age; however, he is actually 238 years old. The reason that he is capable of being alive to this date at such an age is because he is not a normal being. He was created on accident by Pandora Pearlesca when she was using her Pandora Magic to try and take the evil away from the protestors on New Estal during 'The Fall'. Upon being born by the magic, Jack Crow was already at the age of 20-30 and was locked at that stage because that was the avarage age of the protestors who's evil was consumed by Pandora Pearlesca. Appearance Jack Crow's long, crimson red hair is weared in a way which seems to be very messy, with hair spikes pointing to several directions. He has two side hair locks which go behind his ears and down on his shoulders so they are resting there. While the rest of the hair rests on his back, he also got a small pony tail behind his head. He have also grown a smaller version of a spiky goatee, which shares the same color which his hair has. His eyes are sharp and colored in brown red'ish color, aswell as he has thin and sharp eyebrows; which overall helps him look more dominant and furious than he normally would. His skin is slightly paler than normal skin, regardless of him being out in the open a bit more than the average mage, and his body is a muscular and very well-built. Overall, his facial features makes him seem more of a serious person and a lot more dominant, while his body build makes him seem and feel superior because of the muscles and his height. The tone of his voice is rather dark, due to his characteristics. The tone of his voice is often what seems to trigger people's fear for him when they meet him. As they are often intimidated by him upon entering the proximity. He is usually seen wearing his usual attire which consists of a plain, thin, white robe on the inside, which is right underneath the second layer of robes. The second layer is a red vest styled robe which is sewed onto the first white robe. The third layer of his clothing consists of a white robe jacket which is a bit long downwards, but not around him. Meaning that it is almost always open to a certain extent. The jacket also has some red outlines on it which is easily visible due to the chosen colors of his outfit that purposly makes him visible. The jacket's top is cut off, meaning that it only has sleeves and bottom left. The bottom also stretches down and lays ontop of some skirt like robe clothing which is entirely black colored. Right where the white jacket stops, theres some calve armor guardings which is colored in gold with some red outlines; he also wears a similar piece of armor on his right shoulder, which is a metal pauldron that is colored in a similar fashion, aswell as it has a lion's head on it that is covered entirely in blood red dye. To secure the clothings, he has a belt tied tightly across his stomach, the belt is dyed in blood red, however the belt's buckle is gold. Over everything, jack wears a cape which has a hood, that is laying on jack's back underneath his hair, and the cloak itself is red inside and black otuside, the collar of the cape is facing upwards towards his head, with the collar spread wide so it is resting on his shoulders.. The cape is then further tied together over his chest so it hangs freely and can easily be removed incase of battle. Overall, his clothing seems quite dark, but royal in a way. Gallery Personality Being the person he is, and because of his origin; Jack's personality is split into 7 types of personalities, which is all used at the same time to some extent. The 7 types of personalities that Jack has are all associated with the Seven Deadly Sinshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seven_deadly_sins (Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride). And, the strength of each type of personalities at that given point in time, will vary depending on the situation that Jack is in. However, with his usual and most used personality is where he is pretty much up to no good. He is easily angered and annoyed by even the slightest thing, but too lazy to do anything about it, so he usualy just ignores it. But, should the thing that annoyed/angered him fight back, he will demolish it without mercy and pretty much everything around him. Whenever he sees someone boast about their power in any way, he feels the neccessity to make their pride dissappear by either utterly defeating them or by humiliating them infront of a lot of people in any way that he so desires to. But should it be the case that there is something he desires, wether it be an object, living creature or something abstract, then he will go out of his way to achieve it; any means neccessary. Because his mind and body is made up from litterealy everything evil, there is not a shred of humanity left in him. He would kill a child, beggar or helpless person, just as easily as a heavily armed person striking at him; in other words, without any form of mercy and with very little effort. He usualy keeps things to himself and rarely shares any detail about him or someone / something else, unless it makes something good for him. Because of the personality that he has, it is almost like a goal for him to make everything and everyone miserable in whatever form he feels is right. Because he was born into this world with more or less no real knowledge about the world, but with a desire to destroy it; Jack has a thirst and hunger for information. And together with his Transformation and Illusion Magic he is capable of getting it from anyone that he desires to get it from. When he becomes more attracted to a specific personality, it changes accordingly like so: 'Lust' : When his personality is more focused on the lust aspect of his emotions. This form is usualy triggered whenever Jack spots something that he desires. And Jack objectifies everything; meaning that everyone and everything becomes possible to trigger this state and to becomes his goal to acheive. While in this mode, he will do whatever it takes, force or not, trickery or not, lies or not, inorder to get what he wants. However, even if the "object" is presented to Jack, he will not simply take it, he have to make some effort into making it seem as if he was always the owner of it. Either by killing and destroying any witnesses, or by removing the very existance of it within people's minds with his Illusion Magic. Most of the time, the thing that he desires will be people, let it be females for their shape, or males for their work force. And once he aquires the object, he wil return to his normal state and then do whatever he wants. But he will stay connected with the object in one way or another. 'Gluttony' 'Greed' 'Sloth' 'Wrath' 'Envy' 'Pride' History Equipment Magic & Spells Physical Abilities / Traits Synopsis Quotes Trivia Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:TheOMGman